


Songs of Gold and Blue

by nyoggets



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Intimacy, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoggets/pseuds/nyoggets
Summary: And so I pin my eyes above,gazing up onto these starshoping they might mend my scarstil I return to you, my love.A collection of (mostly Dimilix/Fraldarddyd themed) poems!Will update sporadically, whenever I write more.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Starlight

Gentle flames that light the night

leading us towards their bright,

Burning flames consume the day

ushering me far away.

Seeking out that softest sparkle,

lest my wounds flare up no more.

The night is gentle and forgiving

unlike that star of the living.

Night awash my tired limbs

ghosts following their every whims,

pulling far away my mind

beckoning to join their kind.

And so I pin my eyes above,

gazing up onto these stars

hoping they might mend my scars

til I return to you, my love.


	2. Lunacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel of sorts to "Starlight", this time from Felix's POV.

Your gaze so far, so far away

pinned to the sky you quietly pray.

What was it that lead you astray?

You are the sun that burns my day.

My gaze on you as you ignite

drawn towards your cruel blue light

I reach for you, that we reunite

You are the moon that breaks the night.


	3. Mending

Wailing ghosts consume your mind

I turn away so I won’t see

I’m one of them, you can’t see me

When have we become so blind?

Phantom forces pulling you

Living testament of old

Living, yet your hands are cold

Choking flame still burning blue.

Take my hands again once more,

this time I won’t turn away,

this time I will truly stay,

as warmth replaces this damned war.

At last you smile and I return,

too long have I watched you burn.

Golden flames meet your bright blue

As finally I lean into you.


	4. Dear

A walking corpse, that’s all you are.

At least that’s what I tell myself.

And yet at times I catch a glimpse,

Remains of that what had been.

Unable now to grasp your hands,

I turn away and run again.

Yet still you always find to me,

Not what you are, not the deceased,

but that bright light you used to be,

eating me up like disease.

Your desperate pleas, they haunt me so,

veiled by the terror that you sow.

Golden light that can’t be freed,

Till I turn around and see.

Reaching through my long-dried tears,

old feelings flaring up like stars,

arms embracing foreign scars.

And you quietly whisper „Dear“.


	5. Gradient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning this is just,,, smut. Poetic smut and non-explicit, but smut nevertheless.

Crimson blooming on pale white,  
hands intertwined in gold and blue,  
sink into me with all your might  
and fully dye me your soft hue.

Leave your marks above my scars,  
trembling I cling to your back.  
Our sighs a song immemorial,  
I give myself into your hands,  
sinking into blissful haze.

Lips on lips and neck and further  
Deeper down into your touch.  
Letting go and losing control  
Never once had felt so good.

Apprehensive first we started,  
fearing our touch might break.  
Now I’m thinking, if I’m breaking,  
at least I still would be with you.

And so we’re here chasing flowers,  
flowers, stars in ecstasy  
driving up each other higher,  
fast embraced we reach the sky.


	6. Rewind

Take the blades, the lance, your arrows

fall and sink into the ground,

gruesome mud of blood and tears.

Yet before you make a sound,

one that no one ever hears,

spitting out your final curse,

back on your feet you swiftly fly,

torn away from death’s cold hands,

back into the gleaming light.

Is it helping? Is it cruel?

Full of warmth or full of lies?

As time resumes it slips away

running through our bloodied hands.

So take your blades and lance and arrows,

trembling as you kill again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just "what if the students actually kept their memories despite the divine pulse?".  
> Also, something that's not Dimilix for once, hooray.


	7. Wishing

Once again I catch myself

Staring as you turn away.

Sometimes I think „This is fine,

people simply grow astray.“

But then again I catch a glimpse

You whirl around, face glowing red,

when you thought I wouldn’t see.

And thus my hopeful light prevails.

Words outcutting yet your sword,

But still, at times, I think I see

The same thoughts I carry in me.

We feel the same, and still, and yet…

Eyes averted as you pass by

Another insult on your lips.

And by myself I quietly wonder

Would they feel just as they look?

I curse myself deep in the night,

rotten mind that won’t be quiet

yearning for those bygone days

and for more I can’t quite place.

Scarlet red, I hide my face,

traitorous feelings in this haze,

scarred hands fastly intertwined,

your chest drumming under mine.

Eyes meeting brief, passing once more,

I hold my gaze, my thoughts aflame.

And once again you mutter „boar“

Oh how I wish you’d sigh my name.


	8. Tales of Blaiddyd and Fraldarius

So long ago, a small knight cried.

prince took his hands, beaming with light. 

Shining tales of chivalry,

lion’s heart and silver blades,

laughter like a symphony,

gleeful days that never fade.

That’s what they dreamed about back then.

The years go by, still filled with joy,

hand in hand they walk their way,

sharing tales and dreams and kisses.

But fate creates yet still destroys

And so the prince was torn away.

His world aflame, engulfed in shadows

Yet the knight no longer cried

Knowing none would turn his way,

and to himself he lied and lied,

„Monster led the prince astray.“

Burning down their peaceful meadows.

The years fly by, they meet again

And of all that once had been,

all that they’d been wrapped up in

only charred husks remain.

Although the prince keeps reaching out,

ever so sincere, devout,

the knight no longer took his hand

refusing to just understand.

The years burn down, down to the ground,

as flames of war rage on and on.

Seperated once again,

wistful wishes long forgone.

And suddenly, time freezing when

Gold meets blue without a sound.

And all the feelings, oh those feelings,

re-emerging from their graves.

The now-king giving voice to corpses,

the knight has never felt less brave.

Damnation cutting deep like swords,

years flown by on broken wings.

And once again, a sacrifice,

for the king and from the knight.

The king’s lone eye wakes from it’s haze,

stumbling as he leaves his maze.

And though hesitant, apprehensive,

the knight stands waiting there once more.

They see again, again they live,

broken bonds they will restore.

Shining blue meets flaming gold,

hand in hand like tales of old,

together now, march through the cold,

towards your own tales still untold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W h e w that was a long one.  
> Aaaaand that's all for now! I still got tons of ideas, especially for Dimitri/Felix, so expect semi-frequent updates.


	9. Wheels of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short poem about Lysithea.

fate   
ever spinning, changing, dooming   
decaying petals falling  
like clock's arms   
briefly burning, ticking, fading   
my time's running out  
like sand in the storm  
always fleeing, flying, dying  
smoke filling my sight,  
an extinguished flame   
forgotten my fighting, pleading, crying   
as fate welcomes me   
amidst fire and flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a while since I uploaded any poems here!   
> Feel free to visit me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/nyoggets)


	10. Silver Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Edelgard and Byleth in (you guessed it) silver snow.

weeping and darkness   
was all that I'd known   
teatime and kindness   
you've later me shown 

rebellion, insurgence, rising on flames  
boundary's breaking   
or at least so I've thought 

wails and inferno  
filling my sight   
broken cups, your sword aglow

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on twitter! I also draw occasionally, mostly Dimilix as well.  
> https://twitter.com/nyoggets
> 
> Also check out my friend's work, she's doing daily-ish 3h poems for December and they're all so damn good,  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725581/chapters/51893668


End file.
